Truth that Shatters Love
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: A birthday Ficcy for the loveable Kira and Cagalli, mainly written in Kira's PerspectiveSongfic R&R I'm baaaack Happy Birthday Kira and Cagalli! everyone cheer!


**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in the longest but I've been really busy with school and I'm graduating this year! I try to think of a way to continue "Kidnapping a Bride" but it's not working out so well, I have a few ideas but I don't want to give yall some half thought out crappy chapter, I want it to be great! With that said and after I came back from my Senior Trip today I realized I missed Kira and Cagalli's Birthday! Ah!**

**So here is my simple dedication to them to show how much I love them, it's a songfic by Don McLean the song is called "Birthday Song" so appropriate I know…**

_If I could say the things I feel, it wouldn't be the same  
Some things are not spoken of, some things have no name  
Though the words come hard to me, I'll say them just for you  
For this is something rare for me this feeling is so new_

He watched her from across the table, loud shouts and cheers of _blow it out_ could be heard in the background, everything seemed like a faded out noise compared to what his focus was presently on. That focus was simply just…her, only her. Always had been.

It was May 18th, the infamous day of his birthday, wait scratch that, _their_ birthday, that's right, she was his twin. Oh how he hated to be reminded that they shared blood, genes, all the works, oh he _hated_ to be reminded that he had to blow out these freakin candles so they could eat the cake for _their_ birthday.

How he hated that he couldn't just say the things he wanted to, just to her, in front of everyone, who cared anymore, he wanted to tell her that…

No. He couldn't it was just too hard, and he knew it was for her too, for she was looking at him now as the cheering ceased, and those eyes…those eyes were like a mirror reflecting his.

_You see I love the way you love me  
I love the way you smile at me  
I love the way we live this life we're in_

He loved her. She loved him. Only…it wasn't in the way they were suppose to love each other, it was just so so much more. He loved that he got to be this close to her, he could feel her breath now as they lean in against the candles, candles that emit flames hot enough to sting their faces, bright enough to give the fiery princess a physical form of strength, burning long enough to have wax drip ever so slowly, it being the only sound in the room. And yet he hated that he couldn't act upon the emotions that stirred within him.

_Long ago I heard the song that lovers sing to me  
And through the days with each new phrase I hummed that melody  
And all along I loved the song but I never learned it through  
But since the day you came along, I've saved it just for you  
_

" One…Two.. Three!" _whoosh_ and it was out, and for that second with the lights off and the children from the orphanage scampering around to find the switch, with the applauding never ending in the background, he saved _this _kiss for _this _exact moment.

_I don't believe in magic but I do believe in you  
And when you say you believe in me  
there's so much magic I can do_

Quick and chaste, love unheard of, love so true. Truth, truth, truth, truth, he could see her tears amongst the shrouded room of darkness… he even felt them as he swiftly bought back his hand to his side.

Truth.

The lights came on. " Happy Birthday to the most adorable twins in the galaxy! Let's make a toast!" came shouts all over the room, music started to play, cake was handed out.

_Truth that Shatters Love_

_Now you see me now you don't watch me dive below  
Deep down in your love lake where the sweet fish come and go_

He excused himself and went to the balcony took in the scenery and sighed. Slamming his fists he did not regret what he had done but he knew the pain he caused her. The kiss alone brought her to tears and even if all he wanted to do at the moment was tell her sorry millions of times he would die for a chance like that again.

_And I might sink and I might drown but death don't mean a thing_

" Kira…." He didn't dare to turn around only grunted a response of acknowledgement. Her eyes flickered softly and she gave a bitter smile, one he could not see but so utterly feel as he placed his arm outstretched behind him, his palm open for her to grasp. Leading her to his side he enveloped her into his arms as she rested against his chest and he placed his chin softly above her head.

" I'm.." she pulled away and smiled.

" Happy Birthday Kira."

Closing his eyes he forced a smile and stood still, nodding a response as she walked away and into the arms of her lover. She was never good with words, never knew how to tell him.

But he knew. She glances back slowly at his silhouette on the balcony. A quick glance to the floor, one to a man with blue hair that she couldn't even focus on and back to the eyes that tormented her so. A swift elapse of her finger on her lip, a gleam of happiness shines in her eyes, as she places her hands on her heart she mouths ' I love you' to the figure watching her with pleading eyes.

It's sent right back, the phrase that doesn't nearly describe their feelings for one another, but it goes unnoticed as the man escorted her out of view.

_'Cause life continues right or wrong when I play this birthday song_

Another grunt, a look at the stars, her voice is heard over the karaoke, more shouts come from the room egging him on to join, he played it cool, as if nothing happened, just like she would whenever he showed even the slightest need for her affection. He started to sing the Birthday Song, he caught Cagalli's glance and meekly smiled. Tomorrow will not come soon enough.

_I learned from you, and you can't even sing _

**Fin**

**Haha, sorry if that sucked! I'm sorry, I tried my best I hope you all remotely like it and that it's a good enough dedication for the couple, Love ya all and keep writing and reviewing! huggles ( by the way all the italics in separate sentences are the lyrics from "Birthday Song" I didn't make those up but I did use some events throughout the story based off the lyrics so tata!)**


End file.
